


Only human

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be the end of the world, but there's still time for something to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme: gratuitous kissing. Well, not so gratuitous since these boys are so conflicted!

He shut his eyes tightly and his lips parted under the insistent probbing of a hungry mouth. The metallic voice in his head was chanting "things weren't supposed to turn out like this" over and over again, just like a broken recording. He could hear, far too close for his comfort, vague sounds of conversations and footsteps, the distant proof of the ordinary, ongoing life of the Shatterdome residents. Pilots, workers, techs, mechs, researchers, officers... hell, even his own father, all of them blissfully unaware of what was currently happening in that old, abandoned locker room.

He could hardly remember anything, the hostile stares, quickly followed by the harsh banter that led him to clench his fists in order to punch the old loser's guts. Could hardly focus on anything else other than those lips pressing against his, the tip of that tongue tracing his lower lip, asking - demanding his yielding. But he'd never be one to surrender, especially to the bastard he despised so much, for too many reasons, like a fractured reflection of his own, shameful weaknesses

(the young, unguarded adoration, so cruelly betrayed by his former model.)

His hands gripped Raleigh's shoulders, as if he were about to push him away and really, that would have been the right, reasonable thing to do. They parted slightly, panting a little. Chuck refused to look up, his imagination already supplying for what he didn't want to acknowledge: hazy blue eyes, skin flushed with heated desire, and lips so red and wet that it would be a sin not to kiss them again

(he wasn't a saint, not even a good man, so he tilted his head and captured the other's mouth with his own.)

He marched on Becket, on the same pace as Striker Eureka marched on a Kaiju, fierce and implacable. He kept on, tightening his hold on the other man, baring his teeth to graze those lush lips, until he heard Becket's back hit a locker door with a thump. Felt the curling ghost of a smile on that damned mouth.

It was infuriating, so he raised one hand to Raleigh's head, grabbed a handful of short blond hair, and pulled. Hard.

Their eyes met. He forced himself to hold the gaze. The bastard was smiling at him

(but it was a sad smile, not mocking at all, even if a little challenging, and Chuck didn't know what to think anymore.)

The lips were red and sinful.

They kissed, once more, one last time. A full, real kiss that tasted of sharp determination and deep insecurity, of a desperate loneliness that Chuck thought he had carefully concealed inside his own heart

(maybe it was the same for Becket, but he'd never know for sure, never would want to know.)

His grip on the blond pilot loosened, and the kiss got softer, sloppier, broke at last when the need to breathe easily became more urgent. It seemed like the time to straighten up and pull back, but then he felt Raleigh put lazy hands on his hips. They crept up to his waist, arms coming loosely around him, allowing him to step away if he didn't feel like going on.

Chuck furrowed his brow, but didn't move.

"We're only human, after all," Raleigh whispered

(this is right, this is our last chance before the world comes to an end.)

They left the old, forgotten locker room.

Chuck let Raleigh lead him to his bunk.


End file.
